Decepticon Ally
by Capriana
Summary: A not-so-much fan of Transformers gets transported into the Transformers movie-verse. She found out she has powers of lightning and chooses to side with the Decepticons. (Cover image not mine).
1. chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOT** **E**

 **A/N** : Heya. I've always loved reading stories were the hero is the antagonist or reading in the perspective of a villain. It's very enlightening when I read about their backgrounds too. Have you ever cared to see a story in the eyes of a villain? Cuz I sure do! It's been SO long since I wrote fanfic. I've always deleted them afterwards and not even finishing them so I'm sorry if my writing sucks. It took a lot of temptation and crazy ideas and inspiration to write fanfiction again.

The problem with writing a bad guy/ girl story is changing the plot and everything else and I dont think I'm prepared to write something that'll change the original plot too much. So I think I'll be more on the safe side and follow the original plot as much as possible which means there would only be a few changes. But maybe I'll do change the plot drastically in consequence for having the decepticons one step ahead of the autobots. Really. I don't know. We'll see.

I was debating whether to make a story were the main character know about the existence of autobots and decepticons but at the same time I wanted a main character who finds out about their existence as the story goes. So instead I settled with a not-crazy-know-it-all-transformers-fan (since I myself don't know everything about transformers unlike some fans. No offense). I also posted this story on Quotev with the same Title and my username there is, "Tayune." Ok with that out of the way, Enjoy.

* * *

I feel myself float in an empty void, everything was pitch black. I couldn't move nor speak. Suddenly I see a bright light from the darkness and I feel myself plummet further down and down and gaining speed as fear and panic ran through me. What was happening? Am I gonna fall to my death?

"Miss Briggins!"

I suddenly snap out of my desk. I was still confused from what happened until I realized I had fallen asleep inside a classroom that looked vaguely familiar. I stared at the teacher, my mind blank as I try to recognize him but nothing comes to mind.

"Stay awake throughout the class or I'll give you an F on your report."

' _Report? What report?_ ' I thought but remained silent.

"Okay, mister Witwicky you're up," the teacher called.

"Sorry I got a lot of stuff," said the person who was most likely mister Witwicky.

"Watch this," I heard a guy whisper as he prepared something in his hands. I turned towards his direction. He was just behind me and I reached out for his arm to stop him from what he was about to do.

"Hey-" I started when I suddenly felt static electricity between my fingers and the guy yelped in surprised, dropping something that he was holding in the process. "What the hell's with your touch?" Trent asked annoyed at her.

I remained silent, not knowing what it was either. I must have been really cold and maybe I rubbed at something and created a small spark in the process. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Ok for my family genea-"

The class suddenly erupted in laughter. I failed to see what was funny. Or perhaps it was the immaturity of the majority of the class. Then again, I was always called 'serious' by my peers. I zoned out the rest of the report as I started to look around me. For some reason the teacher knew my name but I didn't recognize him or any single familiar face in the class. The name 'Witwicky' sounded familiar but I couldn't think of any reason why.

"Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

" _Wait, is he trying to sell his great-grandfather's stuff? What the frag?_ " I thought in disbelief. Yes that's right I said ' _frag_.' I was a transformers fan but I wasn't _that_ obsessed of the franchise. I was just a normal fan who only watched all the transformers movie once or twice and on occasion read some fanfic. I only knew a bit of the transformers as it had been quite a while since I've watched or read about it. But I figured I could switch actual swear words with Cybertronian swear words as it was better using it than actually using the real swear words of Earth and soon enough the Cybertronian swear words stuck with me until now. I suddenly felt de ja vu. Where did I see this before? There was something about the boy selling his grandfather's stuff that sparked familiarity in me.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone quickly bolted out of the classroom. Witwicky was talking to their teacher. Something about "What would Jesus do?" I got up from my seat and slowly passed by Witwicky. "Hey, Claire! Wait up!" Witwicky suddenly called. "Wait up!"

"How'd you know my name?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Uhh... You've been like my only female friend since elementary?" he said while sounding like a question.

"Sam?" I asked as a name suddenly popped into my mind.

"Yeah! That's my name," he said, "Anyway wanna come with me to buy a new car that my dad promised?"

"Uhh..." Claire dragged the word, unsure. But since they were 'friends' might as well go with it, right? "Sure" she finally said.

Sam suddenly grabbed a hold of your arm and quickly withdrew in pain, "Ouch!"

"Oh sorry about that. That electricity thing also happened to Trent" she said absent-mindedly. "Wait, is Trent that guy fron earlier? Where am I getting these names from?"

"Well I bet he deserved it," Sam said. "Anyway let's go. My dad's over there."

Claire followed where Sam was pointing and followed him until they got closer. "A minus but it's an A though,' Sam said holding out the paper way too close to Ron's face. "Wait wait I can't see. Yeah it's an A."

"So I'm good?" Sam asked just to make sure he got it.

"Yeah, you're good," Ron replied.

"Hi sir," Claire greeted, making herself known.

"Hey, Claire. Oh and just call me Ron. Want to tag along?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Claire replied.

Claire went to the backseat and zoned out every now then. She wasn't paying attention when Sam got mad at Ron for getting his hopes up when he thought he was getting a Porsche. They finally stopped at a rundown and rusting-looking place. Sam yet again complained something about a "50- year old virgin."

"Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs," Bobby laughed. "How can I help you?"

"Well... My son here is looking for his first car," Ron replied.

"You come to see me?" Bobby asked.

"I had to," Sam grumbled.

"I'll look around for a decent car," I called out before wandering, no particular place in mind. That's when I saw the black and yellow Camaro. Suddenly everything seem to fall back into place. Realization hit me. Every transformers fan could recognize that car model and design. Heart pounding, I ran up to the car and lo and behold, an Autobot logo confirmed my fears. I was in the world of Transformers.

* * *

 **A/N** : How'd you like that as a cliffhanger? Rate and Review. We need more decepticon fanfics!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I added something in chapter 1. That this story is also up on Quotev. My username is "Tayune" and the same title. Also I want to give a standing ovation to lil'miss brine from Quotev. She also made a decepticon fanifc, "The human Decepticon" in Quotev. Go check it out! Us decepticon writers should stick together so we will take back our Decepticon glory and show those autoscum fans who's side is best!

* * *

After Sam bought Bumblebee, Ron gave me a ride back home. Since I didn't know where I live in this Transformers universe, I agreed and memorized every street we turned and went so I know where I lived. Ron finally stopped in front of a blue and white house that looked simple enough and was two-stories tall. It looked exactly what my family's house was in my original universe. "Thanks, Ron."

I quickly bolted out of the car and into the house. "Hi mom. Hi dad!" I quickly say as I went up to my bedroom. I let go of my bag on my bed and reached for the computer. I furiously typed, "Transformers" on google, half hoping against hope that being in the Transformers movie wasn't real. Dismayed flashed across my face as no results popped up. "Frag it," I mumbled.

I slammed my hand on the desk in frustration. Sparks suddenly flew off of my hand as I quickly withdrew in fright. "What the slag was that?"

I looked at my hand and saw electricity moving in between my fingers and on my palm. "Woah. I have powers? Cool!" I couldn't help but grin in excitement. My frustration from a while ago quickly disappeared. "Let's see what I can do."

I didn't know how I made my powers come out so I followed my gut-feeling and focused on my fingers. I focused of the power within me and going out into my hands. A tiny spark surrounded my hands and I grinned like the joker. I then placed my hand up and focused on a target near me which was the chair. It took a while but suddenly a lightning bolt left a burned mark on the chair. I realized that I can finally make a difference or at least in this universe with me having superpowers. All of a sudden I felt like my life wasn't so dull after all. There would bound to be adventures with my powers now!

I let my hand fall and thought, " _I need to find Barricade and tell him I'm on their side."_ I left the house without telling my parents that I was leaving. I was too excited to care and just wandered around the neighborhood looking for Barricade. Wandering around was starting to become a habit of mine. It was almost nighttime when I finally found the police car.

Just to be sure I went closer to him and said his motto aloud, "To punish and enslave." I looked at him. "Sounds edgy."

The police car suddenly revved up as if in annoyance. "Woah. Chill Barricade. I'm on your side."

The car suddenly stopped and remained silent. After a while the door to the driver's seat opened. I took this as a sign that he wanted to talk to me so I went inside. As soon as I was inside the seatbelt wrapped tight around me and the doors were quickly locked. "I feel so welcomed," I sassed.

A voice from the speakers suddenly erupted, "Who are you and how did you know my name, fleshling?"

"Okay, firstly try to be a little more kind or newbies wouldn't want to join your cause. Secondly, this fleshling has a name. I'm Claire and I know you because I care about your cause and the decepticons."

"You would help us even though we are the bad guys?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much. And if I remember correctly you just want to bring life to your dead planet again with the Allsprite."

"It's Allspark," Barricade corrected matter-of-factly.

"*Ahem*Whatever*ahem*. Right. My memory sucks, okay?"

"Frenzy, give the girl an update on her communication device." Suddenly Frenzy appeared at the backseat. I held out my phone. "You mean this?"

Frenzy immediately grabbed it and started working on it. "Frenzy has given your communication device some features and quirks so you can communicate with me or any decepticons without being traced or spied on by anyone."

As soon as Barricade finished talking, Frenzy was done and gave me my phone back. "Gee, thanks."

"Now that you are one of us, you need a designation."

My eyes grew wide as a sudden name went to mind. "Call me Harthshock!"

"Why did you choose that?" Barricade asked a bit curious.

"Because of this," I held up my hand and sent some sparks fly.

"You have superpowers?" Barricade asked in disbelief. "That's perfect for the decepticon cause. And you joined us just in time too."

I grinned like crazy and didn't point out the fact that he just complimented me thinking that he would go back to his grouchy attitude if I point it out.

"So what's our mission?"

Barricade told me everything especially about Sam Witwicky and how he needs his great grandfather's glasses because apparently the coordinates of the Allspark was imprinted on it. He knew about Sam by tracing him from his ebay username, "LadiesMan217." I couldn't help but laughed at the username. "Well good news for you, Barricade I'm apparently his friend 'since elementary'."

"Apparently?"

I bit my lip as I realized what I had just said. I didn't want to tell him or anyone in particular that I wasn't from this world or he would look at me crazy besides I didn't want to be interrogated about what the near future could bring because frankly, I didn't remember all of the movies of transformers by heart. Again I was just a normal fan and not an obsessed one so much so that I would remember every scenario like it was at the back of my hand.

"Uh... " I dragged the word, thinking fast. "I honestly am not that close to him than what he believes."

Barricade remained silent. After that I told him where I live so I can catch up for dinner. My parents were probably going crazy trying to look for me. Barricade decided to park near my house and guard as if he was my unofficial guardian which I didn't mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please Rate and Review! Your comments mean a lot to me to keep on writing. Also thank you Mariah for the review. We'll see if Megatron will favor her the most hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I just want to say that I've loved Optimus Prime before siding with the cons. But my comrade, lil'miss brine said I shouldn't like him since I'm a con now. But I can't help gushing at pictures of him online. Hot damn. It's like looking at your crush from afar but you know it'll never work. *cries* Good news though: Me and lil'miss brine made a group on Quotev called: "Decepticons shall rule once more." It's on her activity page. I think you need to follow her so you can see the group because (currently) Quotev removed the search bar for groups for some reason. I can't paste the links to the pictures of what Claire's mask and gauntlets looks like so if you want to see it you might as well check the same story on my Quotev.

* * *

Barricade said that it wasn't time to go after Sam's glasses so I took the time to make a decepticon mask. "Honey! There's a package sent for you!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. "Yes! It must be here!" I screamed in excitement. I quickly went downstairs and practically snatched the package from my mother's fingers.

"Woah there tiger," my mom said. "What is it anyway?"

I didn't answer as I held up the thing inside the package. "Gauntlets, Claire? What would you even do with it?" My mom asked.

"Uhh.. Cosplay" I quickly lied. In truth I wanted it part of my outfit along with my decepticon mask. That way no one would ever recognize me while looking like a badass anonymous. The gauntlets were violet it perfectly matched my mask that was also violet.

I went back upstairs to get my mask and stuffed it in my bag along with my gauntlets. I went outside and towards Barricade. The door to the driver's seat automatically opened for me. I swung my bag at the passenger's seat. "Let's go somewhere that no one will see me practice my powers," I told Barricade.

Barricade obliged and went to an abandoned warehouse. That's when I started practicing my powers with my gauntlets. Lightning went everywhere to any object or target that I focus on, leaving many black burned areas in the warehouse. Thirty minutes passed before I decided to take a break. Practicing my powers was easier than I thought. I would master my powers in no time.

Barricade was silent all the time that I was practicing. I tried to ignore it even though I usually felt uneasy being watched. But I figured that if he wants to see my powers in action then I was probably entertaining him. "Alright it's time to go," Barricade called.

"Drop me to his house. I doubt he'll carry his great grandfather's stuff with him. It's bound to be in his school bag. You go chase him and Bumblebee," I told Barricade.

"Don't order me around... Harthshock," Barricade said hesitating at mentioning my designation.

"Just saying," I shrugged.

In no time at all, Barricade dropped me off at Sam's house. There was no sign of the Camaro anywhere. I went up to his house and knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" Judy called. There were a lot of shuffling sounds before the door was opened. "Oh hi Claire! Are you looking for Sam? He went out just a while ago though."

"It's fine. I'm just here to eat your delicious snacks, Mrs. Witwicky."

"Come in, dear!" Judy exclaimed as she led me through the dining room. I saw Sam's bag on the kitchen counter on my way to the dining room. _"Gotcha,"_ I thought.

I sat as close to the kitchen as possible. When Judy turned around to look for something I quickly and quietly zipped open Sam's bag and took out a glasses case. I opened it to be sure that the glasses were inside. It was so I hid it behind me. When Judy turned back around, I was already by the door. "Sorry Mrs. Witwicky but I just remembered that I had a project to do and its deadline is coming up real fast. So sorry to bother you."

"Aw. That's too bad, sweetheart. Alright just visit us some time again!" Judy called out as I left the house. I took out my phone.

 **Me:** I got the glasses. You?

 **Barricade:** Chasing Bumblebee and his human.

 **Me:** You almost done?

* * *

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" Barricade roared.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam lied.

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" Barricade repeated.

"Yeah," Sum gulped.

"Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three?"

"Huh-"

"Where are the glasses?!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Sam yelled.

 **Barricade:** No. I'm busy.

* * *

I pouted to myself. It looks like I was gonna wait a hella long time. Thirty more minutes passed before I saw Barricade going towards me. "So, how was it?"

"Don't even ask," Barricade growled. I sat on the driver's seat and looked at the back. "Where's Frenzy?"

"He got beaheded by a femme."

"Ouch," I scowled, already imagining what it must have felt like. "Well, as the Witwicky motto say, no sacrifices, no victory."

"How did you even know their motto?"

"Like I said, I'm Sam's 'friend' and he tells me stuff like that," I lied smoothly.

Halfway to my house my phone rang. I checked the caller and it was Sam Witwicky. "Stay quiet, Barricade," I said as I clicked at the green button.

"Hola, Kamusta, Namaste, Konichiwa, Привет, Annyeong, choose your pick," I joked, saying 'hi' and 'hello' in different languages. I swear I felt Barricade shudder a bit as if he was stifling a laugh.

"Hi, Claire. Listen I would love to hear you talk multilingually but I'm kinda in a hurry," Sam said, his voice sounding like he was in a panic.

"No kidding."

"I'm looking for my glasses and since mom told me you visited I was wondering if you had seen them?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p.'

"Oh okay," Sam said, disappointment evident in his voice. "But if you've seen them, tell me ok?"

"Sure," I lied. Suddenly I heard a loud noise and a dog barking. "Mojo no! You do not pee on him! Bad dog!" The call suddenly ended after that.

I giggled. "The autobots don't know we have the glasses and I bet they're going crazy trying to look for them in Sam's house. Barricade chuckled darkly, happy to have some good news after he failed at getting to Sam and his guardian. "Mission success."

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't be shy and rate and review! Your reviews means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm finding it a bit hard to where I should start this story. My script isn't very detailed and I don't wanna screw up writing this story. Random: Megatron is thicc. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Frenzy:** *Chats in Cybertronian* Allspark located.

 **Starscream** : This is Starscream: All Decepticons, mobilize.

 **Barricade:** Barricade en-route.

 **Harthshock:** Harthschock copy that. En-route with Barricade.

 **Devastator:** Devastator reporting.

 **Bonecrusher:** Bonecrusher rolling.

 **Blackout:** Blackout incoming... All hail Megatron!

 **Harthshock** : All hail Megatron!

* * *

Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian and chuckles, "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!"

"I'll bring security to the..." The Sector 7 agent trailed off.

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" Banachek yelled. Suddenly the lights all around them went out.

"The lights are out!" A Sector 7 agent pointed out.

"Move it! Move it! Let's go!" Lennox screamed in a hurry.

"They're popping our generators!" Banachek exclaimed.

Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian again. "Oh! Megatron melting!"

"16502. We're losing pressure," a Sector 7 annourcer said.

"Stand by! Set!" A Sector 7 technician said.

"We're losing pressure! The cryogenic system is failing! We're losing NBE-One!"

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons said. That's when they started getting their weapons.

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it," Lennox said.

Sam turned to Simmons. "You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated," Simmons said.

"Then unconfiscate it!" Sam said in exasperation.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons said.

"You don't know-" Sam was cut off by Simmons.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know." Simmons said.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam argued.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man," Simmons shot back. Suddenly Lennox appeared with a gun on his hand pointed at Simmons. Epps, Keller and a few soldiers where with him.

"Take him to his car!" Lennox ordered.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons asked.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox said.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction," Simmons said trying to control the situation.

"Sector 7 doesn't exist," Epps spoke up.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist," Lennox agreed.

"I'm gonna count to five," Simmons growled.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?" Lennox countered.

"Simmons?" Keller spoke up.

Simmons turned towards the owner of the voice. "Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys," Keller said.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool," Simmons said sarcastically. Simmons turned around and showed Sam where his car was.

Bumblebee exclaimed a pained electronic moan.

"Stand by, stand by!" A Sector 7 agent ordered as Bumblebee was being poked and prodded by scientists.

"No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam said frantically. "You got to let him go! Let him go! You okay?"

Bumblebee exclaimed in an electronic noise as the scientists backed off.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked as he went up to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee whirred and a radio voice went out. "Yeah!"

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming," Sam told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee gave out an electronic growl at the scientists and soldiers.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you," Sam promised.

Bumblebee still wouldn't stop giving out electronic growls when every soldier started pointing guns at him, cautious at Bumblebee.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you," Sam said trying to be the voice of reason.

Bumblebee gave out more electronic noises.

"Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark," Sam said.

Bumblebee started talking in various radio clips. "Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it."

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city," Lennox said.

"Good! Right!" Keller exclaimed.

* * *

Megatron's optics alighted for the first time since his cryostasis. Red optics scanned at the panic sector 7 agents that were scrambling away from the hangar. Away from him and Starscream who was nearby. Megatron growled. "I am... Megatron!"

"I live to serve you, Lord Megatron," Starscream said.

"Where is the cube?" Megatron asked.

"The human's have taken it," Starscream said. "But Barricade and a human decepticon ally is tracking them down as we speak."

Megatron growled. "See to it that they get the Allspark before Optimus Prime can take it with his filthy servos. I'd like to meet this human ally when I have time after this."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream said. Unbeknownst to him and Starscream Megatron didn't know that he won't be able to talk with Harthshock considering what would happen to him in the near future.

* * *

Bumbleebee was coming close to Mission City when Sam saw a familiar police car and another car behind them. Bonecrusher and Optimus Prime made optic contact.

Bonecrusher growled at Optimus Prime. "PRIME!" he yelled and tackled at him. They then start to fight. Bumblebee placed Sam and Michaela on the ground before transforming into his bipedal mode. Barricade did the same with Claire and transformed into his bipedal mode.

Barricade growled and Bumbleebee made radio noises. They immediately started attacking at each other. Claire ran after Sam with her mask on and gauntlets at a ready. Claire raised her hand and sent a lightning bolt in front of Sam. Sam screamed and stumbled back. He turned around and saw Claire slowly walking towards him in a calm and confident manner. Michaela ducked behind a parked car nearby with the cube in her hands.

"Where is the cube!?" Claire demanded.

"You- You're human. Why are you siding with the Decepticons?!" Sam asked.

"Humans aren't really my favorite species," Claire said vaguely.

"But you're human!" Sam protested.

"And I'm white, you're American and they're Cybertronians. Technically, who cares?" Claire said jabbing a finger at the fighting Cybertronians.

"So you want the human race enslaved!?" Sam yelled in disbelief.

"I believe that Lord Megatron won't enslave the human race if he has the cube to bring life back to their planet," Claire replied.

"He's not just gonna bring back life to their planet! He's gonna use human technology to make an army!"

"I'm sorry but where did you get that information? Optimus Prime? Or yourself?" Claire asked. Claire was pretty sure that Sam made it all up since she didn't remember anyone telling Sam about an army while watching the Transformers movie. That or she wasn't paying attention.

"You're a traitor to humanity!" Sam exclaimed, dodging the question.

"Always happy to disappoint the human race," Claire smiled innocently. Claire resumed walking towards him but Sam started to back away.

"This is crazy! You're crazy! You're gonna prolong the war between Cybertronians and suck the human race in it! You're contributing to humanity's extinction!"

"Well, the Autobots already dragged their war into our world. In fairness humans are always going to be on a brink of war by their own species because they fight and make wars just because they have different opinions and beliefs so even if the war of the autobots and decepticons didn't happen, a human war will eventually."

Suddenly a loud noise caught all their attention and Bumblebee fell on the ground, his legs missing. "Bumblebee? Oh no! Your legs! No! No!" Sam was about to move towards Bumblebee but Claire stopped him with a lightning bolt as a warning. "Don't ignore the enemy in front of you." Suddenly Michaela ran towards Bumblebee, trying to hide the cube in her hands but Claire saw it. "Bumblebee! Hold on!" Michaela said.

"Give me the Allspark!" she shouted. Claire ran towards her but Michaela threw the cube towards Sam. "Michaela I have a plan! Trust me in this! But I need to go near Megatron!" Sam hollered at her.

Claire turned towards Sam but Michaela tackled her on the ground. "Go Sam!" Michaela yelled.

Sam hesitated a bit before running off towards Megatron who was fighting Optimus Prime.

"Don't ignore the enemy in front of you," Michaela repeated her words.

"What are you planning!?" Claire asked trying to push her away. Claire sent some electricity at Michaela making her stumble back. When Claire turned around she saw Sam push the cube into Megatron's spark. "Slag it!" Claire cursed.

Megatron screamed in pain before exploding into many pieces. She was too late. Megatron was dead.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow writing chapters takes so long. Too bad that we didn't see Claire in all her glory yet but I needed to write her conversation with Sam so all will be said and known. Anyway please rate and review! Thanks.

To Mariah: Claire chose the Decepticons so I'm pretty sure she favors the cons. I was actually thinking if Claire can use her powers to fly or lift objects with her electricity. I searched it up and it turns out that you _can_ lift objects up with electricity. I think I'll be adding that to Claire's capabilities. Also the word, "Harth" means "Heart."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I decided to make some filler chapters (making the cons warm up a bit to Claire) before starting TF2. Actually I'm waiting for lil'miss brine's story (on Quotev) to keep up with me to TF2 and since my script isn't specific (and I can't re-watch the movies cuz I don't have wifi only data), I'm waiting for her story to reach TF2 so I can know the details and information not written in my script.

* * *

 **Harthshock:** Who's alive?

 **Barricade:** You already know I'm alive since I'm with you.

 **Starscream:** Alive but well.

 **Brawl:** Alive and battle ready.

 **Scorponok:** Don't even ask.

 **Harthshock:** Funny how Megs died right after waking from his Cryostasis.

 **Barricade:** Megs?

 **Harthshock:** I mean Megatron *chuckles*

 **Starscream:** *chuckles*

 **Scorponok:** A human like you shouldn't address Lord Megatron so casually.

 **Harthshock:** What? Even Starscream found it funny.

 **Starscream:** Don't drag me in this or I'll tear your spark off, fleshling.

 **Harthshock:** I'm one of you now. Address me by my designation!

 **Brawl:** Trust is earned not given.

 **Harthshock:** So you're low-key telling me that you don't trust me?

 **Scorponok:** Obviously.

 **Harthshock:** I would die for your cause!

 **Starscream:** Good. I will use that loyalty of yours in the future.

 **Harthshock:** Wow you're not hiding your malicious intent, Starscream. This is why no one wants to side with the cons. You guys need to be a bit lenient.

 **Barricade:** If the need arises and if it helps our cause then I am... *hesitates* open to the idea.

 **Everyone except Barricade and Harthshock:** *Laughs histerically*

 **Starscream:** The day the cons or Barricade become 'lenient' will be the day when the Well of the Allspark dries up.

* * *

Barricade dropped me off in a massive abandoned warehouse. As I got off the driver's seat, the rest of the Decepticons stopped in the warehouse as well.

"We must keep a low-profile. With Megatron gone I am in charge now," Starscream said. Ambitious as always and quick to steal the throne.

"Well, technically you guys are on the run. I'm not since no one knows my real identity," I pointed out.

"For now we will stay here until we move out to a different location. We will not stay in one place for too long," Starscream said ignoring me. Some decepticons changed into their bipedal mode and went to different areas of the warehouse.

"I'm gonna go practice my powers," I said as I patted Barricade's hood.

"I will watch you practice."

"I'd rather if you don't."

"I'm not going to stare at nothing but this boring warehouse all day," Barricade growled.

"Fine, you grouchy mech," I muttered.

"I heard you."

"You were supposed to."

I wandered around the warehouse and found a couple of empty cardboards and empty rusting metal shelves. Barricade slowly drove behind me. "Okay I think this could do," I said to myself. "I want to test something out."

I raised my hand towards a bunch of cardboards and concentrated. I wanted to see if I could lift objects with static electricity. Waves of electricity went out of my hand and surrounded the cardboards. Slowly but surely I raised my hand up in the air, the cardboards following suit.

Suddenly a loud engine broke me from my concentration. The cardboards fell on the floor with a loud, 'Plop!'

I turned around, slightly annoyed at being disturbed. "Wha-" I cut off myself when, to my surprise, all the decepticons were looking at me.

"Well I guess I'm your only source of entertainment. I don't blame you for looking at me while I'm practicing."

"Continue practicing," Starscream said. "I would like to see you in action."

I suddenly have an idea. "I need to practice with a 'dummy.' Who wants to be my practice dummy?"

Everyone was silent. Suddenly I realized how malicious that sounded. Huh, maybe the decepticon's personality were rubbing off of me. "I mean I need to practice with an alive person to better my training."

Barricade was about to say something when Brawl beat him to it, "I will! I love a good fight even if it's just training." Brawl was a warrior at heart and he loved tearing Autobot's apart. It was part of his every fiber and core to be a warrior. So it was no surprise to the Decepticons that Brawl volunteered.

Brawl went up to Claire. "Let's start with a mock battle," he said.

I held up my arms with hands clenched. "Ready when you are."

Scorponok started chuckling. "Tear her apart, Brawl!"

"Oh this would be fun," Starscreamed smiled evilly.

"I feel so motivated," I said sarcastically. I was already starting to sweat in anticipation.

"Just don't use your weapons, Brawl. We don't want anyone knowing we're here," I told the giant mech. Brawl nodded in agreement. "Alright."

"Would you do the honors to start the fight?" I asked Barricade.

"Alright," Barricade said. "Ready..."

My heart started pounding fast as my anxiety fed my adrenaline that was starting to course throughout my body.

"Set..."

I was already breathing hard and fast. A bead of sweat fell in a crimson line on my face. Every Decepticon noticed Claire's rising vitals but no one said a word.

"Go!"

Brawl quickly slammed down his hand towards me but I quickly rolled out of the way. I sent a cardboard flying and sent it towards his face. Brawl was blinded for a moment before his optics sighted me. I focused quickly trying to focus on the giant mech's electricity that was coursing through his wires and circuits.

Brawl was about to pound me again with his giant servos when he called out in pain, electricity going haywire inside him. I fell to my knee in exhaustion but Brawl quickly recovered.

Brawl grabbed a hold of me and lifted me in the air. "Out of tricks yet?"

Scorponok cheered happily. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Get her, Brawl!"

"No. I'm not out of tricks yet," I called out. "You should realize that you're holding the very person that can electrify you."

Before Brawl could react to what I said, I focused of the power within me and drew out as much electricity as possible and gave out the most powerful electricity that I could muster. Brawl screamed in pain as his servos were surrounded with electricity and leaving dark burns on his metal frame.

Brawl let go of me and I fell ungraciously on the floor. I quickly held out both of my hands towards the empty metal shelves and sent them flying towards Brawl's head. Brawl didn't have time to recover as the side of his head was hit by a metal shelf. He grunted in pain.

"Why you little-" Brawl growled. He decided to throw the metal shelf that hit him towards me. I ran for cover, the metal shelf hitting just inches away from me. I opened both my hands downwards. "Please work," I muttered.

Suddenly bolts of lightning went out as I flew into the air and towards Brawl's face. I landed on his shoulder and touched his head, sending waves of electricity at him. He roared in pain and I dropped off his shoulder barely having time to use my powers to land softly on the ground.

"That's enough," Starscream's voice echoed in the warehouse. I got up and grinned. "So how's my training?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Rate and review pls! Your reviews keep me going.

Mariah: Yeah I'm gonna do the other movies as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This was supposed to be about the cons warming up to Claire but instead I had her chat with Sam halfway to the story (-_-)

* * *

I spent the rest of the day hearing Brawl mutter to himself how lucky I was for not fighting with him at his full strength and how he'll win next time. I ignored him knowing that he was trying to convince his pride that he was stronger than I am.

"Can we go out for a ride?" I asked Starscream. Starscream remained silent as he thought about it.

"Just a short ride so you know... Get some exercise," I said.

"No," he hisses. "You will stay here and entertain us with your powers."

"Yes Lord Starscream," I said in mock salute. But Starscream seems pleased to hear it.

"Still glory to Lord Megatron," I added making Starscream glare at me. I just grinned back innocently.

I roamed around the warehouse again, bored out of my mind. I didn't use my powers thinking that I need a break. Some of the decepticons look at me every now and then as if I would use my powers any time soon. Honestly speaking I didn't know how to entertain them with my powers because all I know was how to use it for combat not for fun.

So I decided to bug Sam.

 **Me:** Yo Sam

 **Sam:** Hey, Claire. What's up?

 **Me:** The ceiling, space and aliens.

 **Sam:** Lmao you still have that sass.. Haha aliens. Funny.

 **Me:** Yeah I'm bored af.

 **Sam:** Wanna come by and visit? I'm not home though. But maybe you can eat my mom's famous snacks?

 **Me:** I wish but I'm not even allowed to go out.

 **Sam:** Why? Grounded?

 **Me:** Something like that.

 **Sam:** Aww that sucks.

 **Me:** We could still chat?

 **Sam:** Sure. But what are we gonna talk about?

Suddenly a message from Starscream popped up on my phone.

 **Starscream:** Ask about his car.

 **Me:** Are you spying on me?

 **Starscream:** Every Decepticons can tap into your communication device.

I tore my eyes off my screen and looked at the cons. All of them seemed intently focused on me. I was becoming a bit self-conscious at being watched so intently.

 **Me:** Slag. So everyone is looking into my phone now?

 **Sam:** Claire? Why aren't you replying back? You busy?

 **Starscream:** Answer Bumblebee's pet.

 **Me:** Sorry I was talking to my mom. It's ok now.

 **Sam:** So what do you wanna talk about?

 **Me:** Tell me about your car. We didn't really bond or hang out ever since you had your car.

 **Sam:** Oh damn. Sorry about that Claire. I was really busy helping people out.

 **Me:** Helping people? Like who?

 **Sam:** Uhh... it's complicated.

 **Me:** I can handle complicated stuff.

 **Sam:** I would love to fill you in but this is a big secret. Like government kind of classified.

 **Me:** I didn't know you were into military stuff.

 **Sam:** Yeah well it just kinda happened.

 **Me:** Ok let's go back to the topic about your car.

 **Sam:** Ok. Where do I start? I named my car Bumblebee.

 **Me:** Why Bumblebee?

 **Sam:** Cuz of his paint scheme. He's black and yellow and he looks like a bee.

 **Me:** Cars don't look like bees.

 **Sam:** Yeah but the looks you know? He really looks like it once he trans—starts driving.

 **Me:** Riiight.

 **Sam:** One of my pals found out that I'm talking to you and he doesn't like the fact that I mentioned 'classified military stuff' to you or anyone.

 **Me:** You have someone with you?

 **Sam:** Yeah. I'm in a hangar rn.

 **Starscream:** Ask him where this hangar is.

 **Me:** I'm pretty sure that's classified information, Star.

I heard Starscream hiss behind me but I ignored him.

 **Me:** How many of your 'new friends' are with you?

 **Sam:** Practically everyone. I'm trying not to let Ironhide look at my phone. He's the one who told me that he doesn't like me talking military stuff to you.

 **Me:** What kind of name is Ironhide?

 **Sam:** Lmao. Yeah it's weird at first but it's kinda like their nickname or something.

 **Me:** So by 'practically everyone' you mean what?

 **Sam:** Optimus Prime and his crew.

I heard a series of clicks, growls and hisses from the cons behind me.

 **Me:** Okay have fun with your new friends WITHOUT me.

 **Sam:** Aww. Don't be like that, Claire. We'll hang out some day if you're not grounded.

 **Me:** Fine.

 **Sam:** Gtg. Duty calls. Bye

 **Me:** Bye.

After a while I went up to Starscream. "Let me go out with one of the cons or I'm going to electrify everyone out of boredom. And I need to get back home afterwards or my parents would freak out looking for me."

Starscream frowned. "Fine. Barricade will be your guardian."

I went up to Barricade. "Looks like you're stuck with me," I told him.

"It appears so," he said calmly as if he wasn't bothered being my guardian at all.

Barricade backed away from the warehouse and into the streets. "I have an idea and this will test out your loyalty to us."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You will steal in a bank nearby and I will be your get-away-car."

"Sounds fun."

"Absolutely."

I slipped on my mask and gauntlets. Barricade slowed down and parked near the bank. "I'll give you a challenge."

"What is it?"

"I thought about how you said that cons should be more lenient so my challenge is: Don't kill anyone. Anything but murder. It would give us a bad name."

"Okay. I don't really plan to kill anyone anyway," I said. "Ready when you are," I said.

"Go!" his speakers blasted.

I got out of the car. The guard outside looked at me funny and before he could react I sent him flying into a wall by a lightning bolt. I entered the bank. Some of the people inside stared at me. "Sorry folks but it's showtime!" I declared, getting their attention. "And remember this day were Decepticons have infiltrated this bank! All hail the Decepticons! All hail Lord Megatron!" I yelled. "And although he may be dead, he will rise from the ashes like a phoenix!"

I shot a lightning bolt on the ceiling so they'll know I'm dangerous. They probably thought I was just someone wearing funny clothes as if I was cosplaying. Screams rang out as people ducked on the floor.

I looked at a woman who was behind the counter. "Open the vaults and stash it in a bag. If you obey what I say no one will get hurt," I told her. Wow doing this makes me feel like I was in a movie. Then again I was already in the transformers movie. The woman nodded, her body shaking in fear. She scrambled towards the vaults and turned the switch to dial the numbers.

The vault immediately opened and the woman took out a duffle bag and began to shove chunks of money inside. When she was done sirens started blaring outside. It was the police and a few ambulances as if the cops were anticipating someone being shot. I took the duffle bag from her and went out.

Cops were stationed behind their car doors and a lot were pointing their guns at me. "Put your hands in the air!" a cop yelled. I slung the duffle bag on my shoulder and slowly raised my hands as if in surrender but in reality I was ready to attack.

Electricity went out of my hands and into the cops and their cars. I gave enough shock to cause everyone in the vicinity to collapse unconscious. I walked towards Barricade and smilled like crazy. I was giddy as adrenaline coursed through me. I couldn't believe I was doing this and having Barricade as a partner in crime.

I suddenly started laughing and so did Barricade as we sped away from the bank. "That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"You have proven your loyalty to the Decepticons."

"Yes! We should do this more often! I love the excitement and the thrill of it!"

"Next time, Harthshock. I promise you that."

"It better be!"

"I heard your speech inside the bank," Barricade started. "How would you know that Megatron will come back alive?"

"Oh trust me. A decepticon leader doesn't die and stay that way forever," I said vaguely. "I just know Megatron will come back. It's like a gut-feeling you know?"

Barricade slowed down as we neared my house. I took away my mask and gauntlets and placed it inside my bag. I opened the duffle bag and took out a wad of cash. "I'll only take a few of this money just so I can add it to my savings. I'll leave the rest to you, Cade."

"I love how we just stole at a bank when we don't even need the money," Barricade said.

"Well it might come in handy so you better hide it," I said as I took my bag and went towards my house. "Goodnight, Cade. See you again tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N:** The original idea of this chapter was Barricade or Starscream wanting Claire to kill some random person on the street to prove her loyalty to the cons but I think it's too dark and my comrade said, "Anything but murder cuz it'll give the cons a bad name." So I stuck to my other idea: Crime. I mean one of the tags on my fanfiction dot net practically have 'crime' as a tag.

Also please REVIEW (and rate). Mariah seems to be the ONLY one who comments on each of my chapter and I need the motivation to keep writing so please REVIEW. On the other hand: please give me ideas and scenarios were the cons warm up to Claire because I am running out of ideas and that means either slow update or no update if I got zero ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Please rate and review! And thanks to those who rated and reviewed!

* * *

Sam and his family were seated on the dining table eating their pancakes that his mom made. "Can you pass me the maple syrup?" Sam asked.

His dad took the maple syrup from his side and passed it to Sam. "Thanks," Sam muttered before flooding his pancakes with tons of maple syrup. He quickly shove the pancakes into his mouth.

"Sam, slow down," Judy complained. "You eat like there's no tomorrow."

"I'm a teenager mom. The bigger I grow the more I need food," Sam replied.

The news flashed on the TV that was in front of them. "This just in. There was a bank robbery that occurred in The Honorary Bank of Unity at 4:11 PM yesterday."

The camera switched from the reporter's face to a CCTV footage of Claire, who raised her hand and a lightning bolt went up to the ceiling. The people inside started screaming and ducking on the floor.

"A woman as seen in this footage not only stole millions of dollars but she appeared to have superpowers," the reporter continued.

Sam almost choked on his pancakes when he saw the familiar masked woman. "Before she attacked however she mentioned what the police believe to be nicknames or code names."

The scene changed to a reporter holding a mic in front of a blonde woman. "I was so scared! She mentioned something about a Mega—what and saying that we will remember it as the day that 'decepticons' infiltrated the bank!"

Sam stumbled out of his seat in a hurry. "Where are you going, Sam?" Judy called.

"I just remembered something! I'm just gonna pick up Michaela and hang out with her!" Sam lied as he went to his garage.

"Hey, Bee. You heard about the news? About the bank robbery?" Sam asked as he went near Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's radio whirred, "Yes!"

"Let's pick up Michaela and meet with the Autobots at the hangar. We need to tell them about that masked woman," Sam said as he got inside the driver's seat. Bumblebee's radio gave out a round of applause in agreement.

When they went to Michaela's house she was already standing on the side walk as if she was expecting him. Bumblebee opened the passenger's seat for her and she got in. "Did you see the news!?" Michaela practically screamed.

"Yes! We need to talk to Optimus Prime," Sam said. "We're going to the hangar."

* * *

When Sam and Michaela arrived all the autobots were there and was forming a circle. "Hey!" Sam called and the autobots looked at him.

"Sam," Optimus greeted. "I apologize for meeting with you at such a troublesome time."

"It's fine," Sam said. "Did you see the news?"

"We were just discussing it," Ironhide said.

William Lennox went up towards them. "I got the recording from the CCTV and also the audio so we can hear exactly what she said."

Optimus Prime scanned the file, switched something next to his optics and a holographic screen appeared in front of everyone.

An image of Claire popped up and she declared, "And remember this day were Decepticons have infiltrated this bank! All hail the Decepticons! All hail Lord Megatron. And although he is dead, he will rise from the ashes like a Phoenix!"

She then proceeded to send a lightning bolt towards the ceiling making the people inside scream and duck for cover. Anger and worry suddenly emerged inside Optimus Prime but he remained silent and continued watching.

The image of Claire turned towards a woman behind the counter. "Obey what I say and no one gets hurt." The woman nodded and it was evident that she was shaking in fear. "Open the vaults and stash the money inside a bag."

Optimus Prime stopped the footage and the hologram disappeared. "What did the police say?"

Will looked up at Optimus. "According to the police and witnesses reports she struck everyone unconscious in the vicinity with her lightning powers."

"Umm.. Hey!" Sam yelled catching everyone's attention. "That's the same person we fought at Mission City. She not only got superpowers but she sided with the cons!"

"This is very worrisome," Optimus Prime sighed.

"Yeah and the fact that she said that Megatron will come back," Ironhide said.

"We do not know if she is lying or not about Megatron's return but I worry that this woman is being used by the decepticons especially when they could be using her because of her powers," Optimus Prime said. "She could be in great danger."

"I think that some of us should patrol the city in case another decepticon attack will happen," Ratchet said.

Bumblebee's radio whirred and sent out electronic whistles in agreement.

* * *

I placed the duffle bag on the floor. It was open and some of the cash spilled on the floor.

"Barricade said you have proven your loyalty by robbing a bank. But what exactly are we going to do with these pieces of paper?" Starscream asked.

"It's money," I said simply.

"I know about your planet's currency."

"Well it could be useful."

"Like what exactly?"

I shrugged. "We could bribe people?" I said the last part sounding like a question.

Starscream rolled his optics and left me alone. I picked up the money and placed them inside before zipping the bag. "I'll just put this at your back," I told Barricade as I placed the duffle bag inside.

"So which place do you want to rob next?" I asked him as I went inside the driver's seat.

"What about a jewelry shop?" Barricade suggested.

"Yes!"

* * *

Barricade parked near a jewelry shop that mostly displayed pearl necklaces, earrings and bracelets. A single guard was stationed outside the shop.

"Same challenge, Harthshock," Barricade said. "No killing."

"Of course," I said. I slipped on my mask and gauntlets and went outside.

The guard quickly recognized me possibly from watching the news. He grabbed for his gun. I pointed a finger at him and blasted his gun making pieces of it fall to the ground. The guard's mouth opened in shock. I smiled and squeezed his shoulder sending waves of electricity at him. He spassmed before he fell to the ground unconscious. I went inside the shop.

A woman behind the counter looked up and she quickly became pale. "You're that woman on the news!"

"Yes. Now you know the drill. Place as many jewelry in a bag as much as possible," I told her.

She nodded and quickly grabbed a small bag behind her and filled it with jewelry. I took the bag from her and went out. Barricade opened the driver's seat for me and I went inside. I threw the small bag on the passenger's seat.

Suddenly a familiar GMC Topkick appeared behind them. Barricade revved up in alarm and quickly drove away, the GMC Topkick chasing after them.

"Oh slag," I cursed. "We need to lose him."

"I'm trying," Barricade replied through his speakers.

I rolled down the window and looked behind me. "What are you doing?" Barricade asked.

"Helping you," I replied as I raised my hand and sent out lightning bolt after lightning bolt. Ironhide swerved right and left to dodge the lightning bolts. Barricade suddenly turned left and the motion almost made me slip outside his door. "Slag it, Cade! Be careful or I'll fall off of you!"

"It can't be helped," Barricade said.

"Drive in a straight line. I'm gonna cause Ironhide to malfunction and I need to focus," I told Barricade. "Alright," he replied.

I reached out my hand again and focused on the electricity and circuits inside Ironhide. I shocked Ironhide from the inside and the GMC Topkick lost control and Ironhide had barely had time to swerved out of a car's way before crashing into a pole.

"Nice one," Barricade complimented.

"Thanks," I said as we sped farther away from Ironhide.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please rate and review! How do you like Claire and Barricade's criminal exploits?

Mariah: I love your ideas! But there would be some loopholes to be considered if Sam showed Claire the location of the fragment of the Allspark. Such as: Everyone would know it was Claire who took the fragment because she was the one who was informed about the location of the fragment and everyone will suspect Claire because an attack happened right after she was informed of the fragment.

Also about getting rid of the parents: Another cool idea! But I think it's too dark (don't want to tarnish the decepticon name after all) so I think I'll be going with your "Claire get's kidnapped staged by Starscream" plot. Also yes! I want Barricade to tell Megs that Claire was the only one who believed in his return. Gotta make the cons warm up to her after all. Idk how The Fallen will meet her yet honestly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Just a little rant: Come on Optimus Prime. The humans have betrayed you and your Autobots and yet you go save Earth time and time again and yet humans still won't side with you again. Just allow Megatron and Quintessa to revive Cybertron. The humans are ungrateful of your help and we deserve to be ruled by Megatron (or Loki if you catch the reference) or heck, it could be you that will be our leader so we won't be 'ruled by tyranny.' Humans are ignorant and stupid anyway. We fight and rage war on our own species just because we have different beliefs and opinions. We need a new leader. And idk if I sound deluded but whatever. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **LIGHTNING WOMAN MIGHT NOT BE A VILLAIN THAN WHAT MOST PEOPLE THINK**

 **ARE THE DECEPTICONS MORE GOOD THAN EVIL?**

 **LIGHTNING WOMAN STRIKES AGAIN! NO DEATHS REPORTED... AGAIN!**

I scrolled through all the articles about me and the decepticons on the internet. I smirked at all of them. "We got some positive articles about us now," I told Starscream.

"How come? You are a criminal now," Starscream said.

I smirked evilly at him. "Remember the time when I told you the stolen money can be used to bribe people?"

Starscream's optics furrowed before he chuckled. "You bribed some journalists?"

"Yup. I also included some street artists to vandalize the whole city slums with decepticon logos," I said.

"Interesting. You are you going to great lengths to place the decepticon cause in a positive light," Starscream acknowledged.

"Just doing my job as a decepticon agent," I told Starscream.

"Hey," I went closer to Barricade. "Have you read the news lately?"

"Yes, we all saw it in your phone," Barricade said.

"Let's try saving civilians this time," I suggested. "So we can have a more positive image."

"You might appear like a hero and a villain at the same time," Barricade said. "Sometimes you do criminal exploits and sometimes you save people."

"I don't mind being a hero and a villain at the same time," I said.

"Alright," Barricade nodded.

* * *

"Have you seen some articles about that lightning woman?" Michaela asked, holding her phone in front of Bumblebee. "I can't believe some of them are talking about the decepticons in a positive light!"

Bumblebee's radio whirred in agreement.

Optimus looked at William. "Please allow the Autobot's existence known to the public eye so we can tell the populace that the decepticons are in no way positive or 'good,'"

"No," William said firmly. "The civilians believe that the decepticons are some kind of gang and it will stay that way. No way is the public ready for an alien disclosure."

"Very well," Optimus Prime grudgingly agreed.

* * *

Barricade started infiltrating the police radio tower. "There's a fire at 21 Pine Street. We need firefighters dispatched in the area immediately," a woman's voice called.

"21 Pine Street it is," Barricade said. I slipped on my mask and gauntlets as Barricade sped towards the street.

By the time we went to 21 Pine Street a single apartment building was on fire and the firefighters haven't arrived yet. There were some people taking pictures, recording the apartment and some were crying. I exited Barricade.

"My baby! My baby is still inside!" a woman cried.

"Where is she located?" I asked the woman. The woman jumped in surprise and turned towards me. "Lightning woman! Please save my baby! She's still in her crib on the third floor of my living room!"

I nodded. "Don't worry ma'am. I'll save your sparkling." A few people noticed I was there and were pointing their phones towards me.

The woman didn't understand what I meant by 'sparkling' so she just nodded vigorously. I faced my hands downwards. I focused on my powers and I sent myself flying towards a window on the third floor.

As soon as I entered the room, I covered my nose and mouth with one hand. I heard a baby wailing. I ran towards the sound of it until I entered a living room. A crib was stationed inside. I looked inside the crib and took the crying baby in my arms.

I jumped out of a window nearby and used my powers to land safely on the ground. The panicked mother from a while ago pushed through the crowd and took her baby off my arms. "My baby! Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Just doing my duty ma'am. We decepticons aren't all criminals," I told her before I went up to Barricade and got in his driver's seat. As soon as we left the scene a bunch of firefighters arrived at the area.

"Okay what next?" I asked Barricade. Barricade infiltrated the police radio tower again. "There's a 911 emergency at 31st Oak Street. Witnesses say that there is a grocery store being robbed. All units nearby dispatch."

Barricade turned right immediately making burned tire marks on the street as he sped away faster in case the police get there before us. Barricade finally stopped in front of a grocery store. I went out of the car and went inside.

As soon as the door jingled behind me the robber who wore a black mask immediately pointed his gun at me. "Lightning woman? What are you doing here? Sorry but I robbed this place first. Go find your own shop to rob," he said.

"Sorry for now I turned on a new leaf. I'm not here to rob this place. I'm here to stop you," said.

The guy waved his gun in the air at me. "I bet I can shoot you faster than your lightning."

I grinned evilly. "Oh my ignorant enemy. Lightning is faster than a bullet." Before the man could react I shot him with a lightning bolt. The man was sent flying into the other side of the grocery. I looked towards the guy hiding behind the cashier.

"Do you have any ropes with you?" I asked.

The guy stood up slowly, body shaking in fear and he nodded before rummaging behind him for a rope. I took the rope from him and tied the robber tightly. "Tell the police the decepticons did this. We can be both a villain and a hero," I told the cashier guy before leaving the store.

"Another successful mission," I told Barricade as we sped away, police cars passing us with their loud noise and flashing lights.

"Indeed. We're making a good name for ourselves," Barricade said.

When we arrived at the warehouse Starscream went towards me. "Harthshock I have a plan and it requires your cooperation and loyalty."

"No problem. What is it?" I asked.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oooh! Cliffhanger! Rate and review! I think you know what'll happen next since I'm taking one of Mariah's ideas. Also thanks Mariah!

Mariah: Primus you have so many good ideas! I thought about the electric barrier before but I didn't really think too much about it. But now I think I'm going to add that to Claire's capabilities. But I don't think she'll be using it anytime soon as I've already mapped down what will happen in the next chapter and it involves a lot of the Autobots and Sam. Also I don't think she'll be going to space. I think I'll let them meet first in person and ON Earth. But I'm not sure yet. Also I love how we talked about killing off Claire's parents as if we were discussing the weather on the previous chapter. I talked about it too with my comrade lil'miss brine from quotev. My comrade and I (and you too Mariah) are really decepticons at heart. I will think about how Megs will meet Claire. Thanks for the ideas again! And what do you mean by change side to sided?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : I got the itsy bitsy spider from Transformers Amino. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Sam wanna visit my house?" I asked him on the phone.

"Yeah sure why not?" Sam replied.

"Ok meet you at my house."

I went to the living room were both of my parents sat on the dining table eating breakfast. "Hey mom and dad. Sam is gonna visit us soon."

"Sure, darling. Just let me bake some fruit cake for you and Sam," her mom said as she got up from the dining table and went to the kitchen.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "That must be him! I'll go get it," I told my parents as I dashed to the front door.

I opened the door. "Hey, Sam. You came faster than I expected."

"Well once you start owning a car it gets you to places much faster," Sam replied.

"Get in. Mom's preparing us some fruit cake," I said as I let him enter.

"It's been a long time since we last hang out," Sam said as he sat on the couch making himself comfortable.

"Yeah," I agreed even though the last time we were 'together' was when he was trying to sell his grandfather's stuff during class. That was pretty much all I remembered. I never had any memories about Sam and I hanging out together nor do I remember about our past being friends. I guess it was another reason why I joined the decepticons. The lack of memories being together with Sam is what caused me to join the decepticons easily because I wasn't attached to Sam. Heck, I wasn't even attached to my parents in this universe! But that doesn't mean that I hate them nor do I want to lose them. Besides they still had some use. Not in a malicious way. After all without my parents I couldn't possibly know how to take care of myself. Without Sam I wouldn't have made the choice of joining the decepticons.

"How's your Bumblebee?" I asked striking up a conversation.

Sam snapped his head up. "Oh, Bee? Yeah he's fine."

"I want to see your car."

"Sure," he said as we went out of the house.

I saw Bumblebee parked outside my house. I placed my hand on his hood. "Not bad, Sam. You got good tastes," I complimented.

"Yeah. Like what they say cars choose their owners," Sam said.

"Thank you pretty lady!" Bumblebee's radio suddenly turned on.

"What's with your radio?" I asked Sam, feigning ignorance.

"Uhh it has some problems and I'm still working on it," Sam said even though I know he was lying.

"Honey!" my mom from inside the house yelled. "Your fruit cake is ready!"

I looked at Sam. "Let's go back inside."

Once inside I sliced up a big chunk of the fruit cake and placed it on Sam's plate while I took a thin slice for myself. "Nice you got me a big slice. You know me so well, Claire," Sam said as he scarfed down his fruit cake.

"Yeah yeah. You know I wonder how you're so thin when you eat like a beast," I joked.

Sam shrugged, mouth full before he gulped it down. "Just lucky I guess."

Suddenly we heard a series of metal against metal, clicks and noises outside. A little rumble could be felt all around us. I gripped my fork tighter knowing what will happen next.

Sam stood up from his seat abruptly. "Wha—"

Sam didn't get to finish what he was saying when the roof of my parent's house got ripped apart and there stood Starscream with a wicked grin on his face plates.

"So this is your friend, Sam Witwicky?" Starscream asked.

Outside Bumblebee was facing Brawl and Barricade. It was a two against one. Bumblebee looked like he couldn't handle two at a time and was preoccupied at the moment.

My parents started screaming. I decided to scream as well thinking that I would look more convincing that way. I quickly hid under the table while my parents were scattered in different areas of the dining room. Sam slowly backed away from Starscream, fear evident in his eyes.

"The itsy bitsy spider went out the water spout! Out came the gun and wiped the fragger out! Up came the sun and got rid of the evidence, and the itsy bitsy spider was no more!" Starscream chuckled.

"What do you want, Starscream!?" Sam asked aloud but he couldn't help his voice from cracking in fear.

"I will take away the one thing you love most," Starscream growled. "Your best friend!"

Suddenly Starscream slapped away the table I was hiding under and grabbed at me a little too tightly. I screamed out loud.

"Claire no!" Sam yelled as he tried to reach me. I held out my hand at him as Starscream lifted me up.

"Sam! Sam! Help me!" I screamed as I forced myself to tear up. A crimson line fell from my face.

"I want you to feel pain like no other," Starscream growled. Starscream's grip on me tightened. I screamed in pain.

"Stop! Take me instead!" Sam yelled. "I'm the one you want!"

Starscream chuckled. "No. It's your best friend that I want."

Starscream got up and went towards Bumblebee with me still in his grip. Bumblebee looked beaten up.

"Hold him down," Starscream ordered. Barricade and Brawl held down Bumblebee by his shoulders. Bumblebee tried to get up but the decepticons pushed him down to his legs.

"I will make you suffer," Starscream told Bumblebee. "Watch as I play with your pet's best friend."

Suddenly Starscream threw me into the air. I screamed a genuine scream as I was afraid of heights. I landed hard on Starscream's hand. Before I could catch my breath Starscream slapped me hard and I went flying into a tree. I slid to the ground, wincing in pain. But Starscream wasn't done and I was beginning to wonder if he was enjoying this a little too much.

Starscream took me again and made me lie down on the ground. Bumblebee was forced to watch me as he was held down by the decepticons. Despair and anger glowed in his optics. Starscream's claw-like hands pressed deep into my flesh. I genuinely screamed in pain again. Deep inside I wanted to shoot a lightning bolt at Starscream's processors for taking this to the extreme.

Meanwhile Sam was fumbling for his phone as he tried to dial the Autobots. "Come on come on," Sam mumbled.

"Starscream, the boy is dialing the Autobots as we speak," Barricade spoke up. "We must go now."

Starscream looked up. "Very well. Incapacitate Bumblebee so he won't run after us."

Brawl immediately grabbed a hold of one of Bumblebee's legs and twisted it. Bumblebee let out electronic noises in pain. Barricade and Brawl let him go as Bumblebee collapsed on the ground unable to stand.

I gave one final scream before Starscream changed into his alt mode and flew away with me inside his form. The other decepticons followed suit. I bashed at Starscream's seat. "That hurt like hell you glitch!"

Starscream chuckled. "That was the point."

* * *

Sam and the Autobots were in the hangar discussing what happened to Claire and the decepticons. Ratchet immediately fixed Bumblebee's twisted leg as soon as they arrived.

Sam sat near a crate and covered his face with his hands. Michaela walked towards him. "Come on, Sam. Stop beating yourself up."

"No. It's all my fault," Sam cried. "I lead them to Claire and her family and now she's probably dead for all we know!"

"You and Bumblebee did all you can to save her," Michaela continued. "It's not your fault, Sam. Blaming yourself won't bring back, Claire."

Sam slowly removed his hands from his face. He smiled slightly at Michaela. "Yeah you're right, Michaela. Thanks for the comfort."

Michaela smiled. "No problem."

"So what's gonna happen to Claire's parents?"

"I heard that they'll be staying here with the military for a while. It wasn't easy but the higher ups forced them not to tell anyone about what they saw. The Autobots promised them that they'll find and get Claire back," Michaela said.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again thanks for your ideas and review, Mariah! It means so much to me! Also TF2 is coming. Also I changed the grammar error from 'sides' to 'sided' on ch. 7 Thanks for the heads up! Also I can't promise a new chapter tomorrow or the day after that because I'm broke and I live off of limited data not wifi and once that runs out I can't load my sim until I get money next week. I'll probably have money by Monday and then I'll update. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I was going to wait for lil'miss brine's story from quotev to reach TF2 but I was itching to write TF2 and since I don't know the details (I only have the speech script and I live off of limited data and not wifi so I can't re-watch the movies) I just ask her for the details instead to make this story. Some parts probably isn't in the movie because I'm just shooting in the dark here. I wish every scripts out there both inform what is happening along with their speech. But noo I only have their speech. You see my problem here?

* * *

 _"Earth. Birth place of the human race. A species much like our own. Capable of great compassion...and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before."_

* * *

Inside a space ship there stood the fallen. The fallen speaks in Cybertronian before growling.

* * *

"Newsflash from the BBC," a female news reporter said.

"Breaking news out of Shanghai. There's been a major toxic spill in the Shanghai factory district. The whole city is being..." the male news announcer trailed off.

"We're staying on top of this developing story for you. We'll bring you any new information as we get it," the female news reporter said.

* * *

"NEST Seahawks approaching target," a female pentagon officer said.

"Three minutes until evacuation is complete, sir," a male pentagon agent informed.

"Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one-mile radius," a pentagon officer said.

Morshower looked back. "All right, give NEST team the go."

"Black Hawks, you're clear to land."

Suddenly Skids, in his icecream truck came barreling into the streets. "Ding-a-ling! Come out and get yo' ice cream. Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whuppin'."

 _"For the last two years, an advance team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command."_

"Arcees, get ready to launch," Lennox said.

Arcee nodded. "We're locked and loaded."

 _"Together, we form an alliance with the humans. A secret but brave squad of soldiers."_

Lennox walked up. "All right, listen up. China's cover story on this one is toxic spill. They had to evacuate the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight."

 _"A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe."_

"Roll in Alpha through Echo now," a soldier said.

"Move out! Let's go!"

"All right, Ironhide. We got echoes. Vamos. Steel stacks at 2 o' clock!" Lennox told Ironhide.

Ironhide arrived at the area. "He's here. I smell him."

"It's close. It's getting closer," Graham muttered.

Suddenly something beeped as their device caught a heat signature. "Red light," a soldier said.

"Oh no," Graham said.

"What've you got?" Lennox asked.

"Thermal ripple," Epps replied.

"Right, everybody, be steady... We're right on top of it."

Suddenly Demolishor appeared and he announced his presence with a loud roar. Soldiers around the area started screaming.

"Eagle-niner!" Lennox yelled.

"Aah!" a bald soldier yelled.

Lennox tried to get it together as soldiers ran. "I need an energy proton!"

Epps yelled on his walkie talkie. "Panther One, requesting fire mission now!"

A pentagon officer announced, "Gunships on station. Rolling hot!"

Suddenly a military jet arrived. "Dog One, now we are engaging," black hawk pilot said.

Demolishor roared as it came crashing into the streets. Sideways appeared as well.

"We got a second Decepticon," black hawk pilot said.

The decepticons started running.

"Arcee, Twins! Target coming your way!" Lennox exclaimed.

Arcee started chasing the decepticons with Mudflap trying to get there first. "I got 'im, I got 'im!"

The twins both sharply turned right causing them to almost collide.

"Watch it, watch it-" Skids got cut off when the twins crashed into each other.

"Oof! Ah! Yah! I screwed that up... I'm okay. I'm all right," Mudflap said.

"This is combat, man!" Skids scolded.

"Total brain freeze, man," Mudflap replied as if that explained everything.

"What's wrong with you?" Skids grumbled.

"Ah!" Mudflap screamed when Skids hit him upside the head.

"Bring in Sideswipe!" Lennox ordered.

Sideswipe immediately appeared as he went near Sideways. "Clear a path!" he yelled as soldiers ran out of the way.

Sideways was trying to flee when Sideswipe sliced him in half mercilessly. "Damn- I'm good!" he complimented himself.

Demolishor made a ruckus as he roared out loud.

Epps talked over the walkie talkie. "Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now!"

A Cargo Plane Pilot replied. "Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting in one two zero. Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one."

* * *

Optimus Prime suddenly appeared. "Autobots, I'm in pursuit."

Demolishor growled when Optimus Prime appeared.

"Pull over!" Optimus Prime said as he quickly changed into his bipedal mode. Optimus tackled the Demolishor. Demolishor grunted.

Ironhide quickly fired his cannons at Demolishor. "Punk ass Decepticon!"

Demolishor fell to the ground while Optimus Prime towered over him. "Any last words?"

Demolishor grunted. "This is not your pla-anet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again."

"That doesn't sound good,' Epps commented.

Optimus Prime finished Demolishor. "Not today."

* * *

Soundwave is floating in space, chilling. But what he really is doing right now was hacking into the human satellite which was floating nearby. It took a while until he found the location of the second shard. He quickly sent a message to Ravage through his comm link. He sent the coordinates to Ravage and ordered him to steal the shard.

* * *

Ravage got the order and immediately followed the coordinates. The second shard was kept hidden inside a highly classified military base.

Ravage tore the building into pieces. Soldiers inside started running and screaming. A red alert was issued in the base as flashing red lights and alarms blasted in the military base. Some soldiers started firing at Ravage but ordinary bullets can't damage Ravage's Cybertronian metal skin. He easily took the second shard and left the area leaving a destroyed military base behind in his wake.

* * *

Ravage landed on a ship that was passing by Megatron's grave. I was on a small boat nearby waiting for the cons to fix Megatron under water. A crazy looking mini con doctor sacrificed one constructicon to become some parts for Megatron. They would revive him afterwards with the second shard.

I waited patiently when Megatron finally rose from his watery grave, red optics spotting me immediately. "You're the human decepticon ally."

I placed my hand over my heart and kneeled down. "I live to serve you Lord Megatron."

"Come with me," Megatron said picking me up before transforming into a jet with me inside.

* * *

When Megatron landed in the space ship he placed me down on the floor. The other decepticons went closer. "Starscream I'm home."

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream exclaimed. "I was so... Relieved of your resurrection."

"You left me to die in that insect planet," Megatron growled at him.

"Only to help spawn our... new army. The Fallen decrees it! After all, in your absence, someone had to take command," Starscream protested.

"I don't believe it. You're alive just as what Harthshock said," Barricade said.

Megatron looked at Barricade with a confused look. "What do you mean, Barricade?"

"Harthshock was the only one who believed that you will come back to life," Barricade explained.

Megatron looked back at me as he took me closer to him. "Interesting."

* * *

 **A/N:** Haha cliffhanger! Rate and review! Next up they'll be meeting with the Fallen! Also I have data now. Anyway I'm feeling lazy. I might not update for a while. Reasons for not updating: No data or just my laziness or not in the mood to write. That's my reasons. Anyway just saying to give you a heads up. Besides my story sides with the cons and it's an unpopular idea to side with the cons. What I'm saying is that since not that many people read and review my story I'll _probably_ stop writing for a while. I _probably_ won't be updating as frequently as I did before too. Who knows? No promises.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : I decided to update once every week. And holy Primus I just realized that I've spelled "Michaela" wrong. Her correct name is "Mikaela" according to the script. You know what? Let's just stick with "Michaela" so I won't have to go back and edit it because let's face it, I'm lazy and as Sam says, "It was a typo and I ran with it."

* * *

Megatron went up to his master who was sitting on a throne-like seat. "My master, I failed you on Earth. The Allspark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish."

The Fallen looked at Megatron, a wicked smile and a glimmer of knowledge in his optics. "Oh, you have much to learn, my disciple. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only... trans... form."

Megatron looked shocked. "How is that possible?"

"It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind," the Fallen explained.

Megatron looked determined. "Well then, let me strip the very flesh from his body!" he said as if he was a gladiator looking for fresh meat. Blood lust in his optics.

The Fallen looked calmly at Megatron. "And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains."

Megatron looked up with familiarity in his optics as if he just remembered something. "Optimus! He protects the boy."

"Then the boy will lead us to him. And revenge will be ours," The Fallen wisely said.

Megatron growled in agreement. "Yes."

"The boy will not escape us. We have him in our sights. Without more Energon, the hatchlings will keep dying!" Starscream said reminding them about their hatchlings.

I realized that this could be my turn to greet them. I took a step forward before bowing down on one knee, my hand resting on my heart. "I live to serve both the Fallen and Lord Megatron."

The Fallen looked at me as if just now realizing that I was among them in their presence. "So you are the Decepticon ally, child."

Megatron looked back at me. "Yes she is, master. She also posses lightning powers."

I keep my head bowed not meeting the Fallen's red optics. "Interesting. Yes, she will become our weapon. Our trump card against the Autoscums."

"I am glad to be of use, master," I replied.

"And I will make sure I will take care of our weapon," Megatron said, his voice soft as his red optics looked down on me.

* * *

Professor Colan walked in front of the class. "Space. Time." He bit into an apple. "Gravity." He then threw the apple at a female student.

The female student caught it. She looked flirtatiously at the professor. "Thank you."

Professor Colan looked at her. "Finish that for me. We're going on a journey together, you and I, today. All you... eager, nubile, young minds on the very cusp of adulthood. And I shall be your consort, your guide, your... chaperone into the heart of darkness—" He laughed. "—Welcome to Astronomy 101. For what do we know about the stars? Virgo. The virgin. Orion, the great hunter. These are no mere twinkling diamonds for... lovely maidens to wish upon. No, they are dynamos filled with a throbbing, savage and pent-up energy!"

Suddenly Sam shot his hand up. Leo looked at him in panic. "Sam, Sam—"

Professor Colan continued. "Behold the work of Albert Einstein, a professor once, like moi. Energy equals mass..."

Leo still tried talking to Sam. "What you doing? Put your hand down. Put your hand down. Put your hand down." But Sam wouldn't put his hand down.

Professor Colan finally acknowledged Sam. "Young man, there are no questions until I've reached the climax of my lecture."

Sam spoke up. "I just finished your book and there's only one problem. Einstein's wrong." Suddenly the class erupted in laughter.

Sam ignored the laughing students and continued. "Energy does equal mass times the velocity of light squared in this dimension, but what about the other seventeen? Nobody talks about the other seventeen. Clear example. Break down the elemental components of Energon, assume a constant decay rate and extrapolate for each of the—" Sam suddenly stopped midway and started murmuring in Cybertronian before continuing what he was saying in English. "—fourteen galactic convergences it took the Sentinel Prime expedition to receive an—" Sam stutters before continuing again. "—echo on its signal, you wind up with a formula for inter-dimensional energy increase that mass and light alone can't possibly explain. Come on guys, I can't be the only one in the class who—"

"Young man, I will not be punk'd in front of the dean," Professor Colan interrupted. The dean gasps for some reason.

Professor Colan finally had enough. "No, this is my universe here. Do you understand? I am the alpha and the omega. Get out of my class!"

The class erupted in laughter again as Sam grudgingly obeyed. "Yes, sir," Sam said.

Professor Colan looked at the class. "Anyone else care to have some sort of mental breakdown?"

* * *

"Yes, Samuel?" Michaela said annoyed as she answered Sam.

"Hello? Michaela?" Sam asked.

Michaela glared at him. "I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date."

"Something just happened to me, okay?" Sam said as if it explained everything. He had scattered papers all around him and he tried to pick it up quickly so he can walk towards his dorm room.

"What- you finally hit puberty?" Michaela asked sarcastically.

"No, no, no. Stop laughing. This is serious, okay. Remember I was telling you about my great-great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky? Remember? Watch it, watch it, watch... No! Okay, remember how I was telling you how, okay, can you stop? Watch the foot! Watch your foot! Mikaela, okay, my great-great-grandfather went on this Arctic mission, right? And he saw Megatron. Megatron zapped him and he started seeing these crazy symbols. Okay. Well, now I'm seeing them, too. Excuse me. I just read a nine hundred and three page astronomy book in thirty two point six seconds. I had a meltdown in the middle of my class. I am seeing symbols ever since I..." Sam trailed off.

"Since what?" Michaela asked.

"Ever since I touched the Cube splinter. Do you have it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine," Michaela reassured.

"Mich- Michaela, do not touch it, okay? Don't touch it," Sam said.

"I'm not gonna touch it. Sam, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is," Michaela said. Suddenly Wheelie made a noise that caught Michaela's attention making Wheelie's presence known.

"I do! Ah-ha. You're hot, but you ain't too bright," Wheelie said. Michaela swiftly attacked Wheelie and stuffed him into a box.

"There we go. Yeah, that will work. Ooh damn- son of a bitch! What are you looking at, slobber-puss? Ah- what the? This place is a freaking house of horrors! Ooh... pain... it hurts..." Wheelie muttered from the inside.

"Hold on," Michaela told Sam as she reached for any kinds of tools she could hold on to.

Michaela waved around the tool on her hand as she tried to hit Wheelie with it. "Right to five, then tat-tat-tat-tat-tat- aah! Is that the best you got, huh? Is that the best you can do? Ah!" Wheelie said acting tough.

"What are you doing here, you little freak?" Michaela asked as she took a blow torch and hit Wheelie with it.

"Aaa! That's my eye, you crazy bitch!" Wheelie yelled.

"You gonna talk now?" Michaela asked.

"Ow, ow, ow! I seek knowledge from the Cube. The Fallen demands me!" Wheelie said.

"What knowledge?" Michaela asked again.

"You got the shard. I need the shard, gimme the shard, I need the shard, gimme the shard, they're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!" Wheelie said.

Michaela grunts before waving the blowtorch in warning.

"Easy, warrior goddess, I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone!" Wheelie exclaimed.

"And I'm your worst nightmare."

"Ow ow ow. Hey, hey, hey!"

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked over the phone.

"I'll tell you later, just not on an open phone line, okay? I'm gonna get on a plane right now and I'll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful, Sam," Michaela said.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think you'll see more of Claire in the next chapter. No promises though. Anyway rate and review! Thanks for all the rate and review/s.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you Mariah and redorlem1 for the reviews! Finally I have someone other than Mariah review on my story. And it's nice to hear that there are some Decepticons lurking in fanfiction dot net other than quotev. Thanks for the cookies redorlem1! *Takes cookies*

* * *

Michaela opened the door to see Sam and Alice kissing. "Sam?"

Sam broke from the kiss and stared shocked at Michaela. "Michaela!"

"Is that your girlfriend?" Alice asked.

"Uh-huh?" Sam mumbled.

Michaela glared at Sam. "Ex." Michaela closed the door in anger and left.

Sam quickly got up from his bed. "Michaela! Wait!"

Alice suddenly growls but Sam didn't notice.

"I can explain everyth- uk!" Sam suddenly couldn't breath as a long tongue-like metallic cord wrapped around Sam's neck. Sam tried to gasp for air. He was then lifted off the ground and got thrashed around by Alice with her long metallic tongue.

Suddenly Leo opened his door with Michaela next to him. "Sam, your bed buddy, Alice- whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

Sam finally got out of the choke hold of Alice and ran right out of his room. Michaela threw a heavy box at Alice but Alice dodged, the box hitting the window instead. Alice growled some more until she started to show her real form. A Decepticon bot.

"All right, come on," Sam said as they started to run.

"She's coming!" Michaela shrieked.

Sam tried to take a hold at Leo as he wouldn't budge in shock. "She's an alien robot! You gotta move."

"This real?" Leo asked finally running with them.

Sam didn't have time to explain. "Just run!"

They went out of their dorms and into a library. They quickly hid behind the bookshelves.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" Leo said as if anyone wanted to know about his dream. There was this thing called, 'too much information' and right now Leo was doing just that.

Michaela glared at Sam. "I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!"

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?" Sam said trying to explain his infidelity.

"Oh, it's not your fault?"

"Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!"

"You were a victim? Of what?"

"Yeah."

"Of what, a little eighty pound girl?"

"Of, of, of molestation. It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!"

"I didn't! Look!"

"You did!"

Sam looked frustrated. "Look. You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like... like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

"You're such a little girl!" Michaela exclaimed.

Sam finally had enough. "We're gonna have ten seconds of silence right now. I'm not talking to you for ten seconds."

"You can't give me the silent treatment! You know what?"

"I'm not talking to you for ten seconds. You have three seconds left."

"You know what? You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking."

Sam finally stopped his silent treatment. "What were you gonna say?"

Michaela looked at Sam right in the eye. "I hope you had a lot of fun, because this, this is over."

Leo suddenly spoke up. "She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!"

Somehow Sam follows what Leo said and started vomiting.

Michaela turned to Leo. "Who are you?"

Leo introduced himself. "Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site. Whoa! Whoa, guys, right there!"

Suddenly the students around them started screaming as a bomb went off in the library.

"Run!" Leo yelled.

"Come on! We gotta move!" Sam urged.

"It's a bomb!" A male student suddenly said as explosions went off around them.

"It's a boooomb!" screeched another female student.

"You've got to get that box!" Michaela said so Sam took it for her. "This way," Michaela said as she lead them to a car and started hotwiring it.

"Hey! Let me out, let me out!" Wheelie screamed from inside the box.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car? So hot," Leo commented. Everyone got in as Alice walked closer to them.

"Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!" Sam screamed.

Michaela was having a hard time. "Come on, come on, come on."

Sam continued yelling. "Drive, drive, drive! Back up the car!"

Alice growls as she hits at their windshield, her long tongue thrashing around inside through a hole she made.

Sam tried dodging it. "No! Whoa! Tongue tongue tongue!"

"Oh my god! Oh god!" Leo screamed as the car started driving with Alice on top. Alice growled and screamed as she repeatedly hit the top of the car.

"Drive, drive- pull-" Sam started.

"Kiss this, bitch!" Michaela said as she purposefully ran into a pole hitting Alice in the process. Alice slumped to the ground. Michaela backed off from the pole and drove away.

"Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive," Sam muttered as if he was afraid that Alice might still be alive.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details," Leo said.

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby- whoa! Whoa!" Sam didn't get to finish when a military helicopter suddenly appeared above them.

"Whoa!" screamed Leo as something metallic hooked into their car causing the car to be lifted in the air as the helicopter sent them away to God-knows-where.

"Oh!" Michaela exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Leo said panicking.

Sam suddenly slipped from his seat and out onto the open door as he clung for dear life, feet waving in the air. "Whoaah!"

"Saaaam!" Michaela screamed as she tried to take a hold of Sam.

Sam screamed as he tried to get a hold of Michaela.

"Sam! Sam!" Michaela screeched.

"Hold on!" Leo said as he too tried reaching for Sam.

Sam took Michaela's hand. "Pull me up!"

"Hold on!" Leo screamed again.

"Sam! Get back in-" Michaela wasn't finished until the military helicopter released their car and they started falling into a building.

"Whoah! I don't want to die! We're gonna die! Oh my god!" Leo screamed. "Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus!"

The car fell to the ground and they were engulfed by their airbag. Suddenly their car was sliced in half by Starscream. "Fah. Let's see.."

Megatron looked at Sam. "Come here, boy. Mmm... closer."

"Oh god," Michaela breathed.

Sam surrendered himself with his arms raised. "Okay, okay."

"You remember me, don't you?" Megatron asked.

"And me," I said as I revealed myself from the shadows.

"I did what you said, okay? Now where's Claire?"

"Shut up!" Megatron screeched.

"Claire is dead," I answered.

Sam didn't have time to be anguished about my 'death' when Megatron suddenly hit him making him land right into a metal table.

"Sam!" Michaela screamed in alarm.

I turned towards Michaela. "If you do something fishy I'll electrocute your boyfriend."

"Yeah. Yes, yes," Megatron mumbled as he stood massively above Sam.

"Wait wait wait! What do you mean Claire is—Ahh!" Sam exclaimed as Megatron held him down.

"It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do," Megatron said.

"Ah, wait wait wait wait wait!" Sam exclaimed.

"How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen," Megatron ordered. Suddenly a mini con appeared and started going over Sam.

"I'll scan you for Megatron. Take a look at your face, ah? I'm the doctor. The odd job—" the mini con started talking in Cybertronian gibberish. "—Informa-tion!

"Uh!" Sam exclaimed as the mini con grabbed at his nose and mouth.

"Yeah!" the mini con said.

"Beseeching my shard! Easy or tough way?" the mini con said to himself. Suddenly a worm decepticon appeared and went into Sam's mouth. I cringed at the grossness of it. As if kissing a decepticon wasn't bad enough. Today really isn't Sam's day.

Sam started gagging.

"Knowledge. Cybertronian!" the doctor said as the decepticon worm finally got out of Sam's mouth. A hologram screen suddenly appeared in front of them filled with Cybertronian writings.

"Oh, there they are," Megatron said.

Sam looked at the hologram. "That's what I'm seeing in my head."

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source," Megatron said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, Starscream, the doctor or himself. But I remained silent anyway.

"We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!" the mini con said.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Brain? What does he mean by- by my brain?"

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need," Megatron replied.

"Hold on. I- I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too," Sam stuttered. "I... think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and... and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay? So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wai-"

Suddenly loud noises can be heard as the Autobots announced their presence.

"Come on! Go, go!" Leo said with Michaela in tow.

"Sam!" Michaela exclaimed as she went over to Sam.

"No!" Megatron said as the trio tried to escape.

"Sam!" Optimus said as he arrived in the scene.

"Stop!" I yelled as I ran after Sam.

"Run! Go, go, go, go, go!" Leo screamed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow this is a really long chapter. Rate and review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : I even pondered about discontinuing my story just because I'm LAZY. But I didn't want to fail my one and only story so I've got to pick up my aft and force myself to write even tho I'm running out of ideas if I'll ever make a filler chapter again.

* * *

"Here he comes!" Sam exclaimed as Optimus Prime placed him on the ground as he transformed. Megatron was right behind Optimus Prime as he too placed me down on the ground.

"Get the boy!" Megatron commanded.

"Yes, my lord," I said.

"Hide, Sam!" Optimus grunted as he punched at Megatron. "Weak!"

Megatron growled when he got hit.

"Puny!" Optimus taunted as he continued to hit Megatron.

"Unh!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Waste of- metal! Junkyard- crap!" Optimus said.

Megatron hit the gound hard. "Decepticons!"

Starscream suddenly appeared and tranformed on the ground. "Come here, boy."

"I'm on it, Starscream," I said as I walked away from Megatron and Optimus' fight not really wanting to be squashed or hit in the crossfire.

Starscream helped Megatron as the fight turned to one versus two. I spotted Sam behind a tree and started to calmly walk towards him. "Come on, Sam," I said. "You're in the losing team right now. I don't wanna start a fight unless needed. And right now you can peacefully surrender yourself or we can fight until one of us wins."

"No thanks lightning lady!" Sam said. "Not a chance!"

I raised my hand to send a warning shot to Sam when Sam suddenly tackled me to the ground. I grunted in pain as I landed hard on the ground. "Now let's see who you really are!" He said as he grabbed at my mask and tore it from my face.

A look of pure shock crossed Sam's face. "C-Claire!? But why?"

I grinned at him knowingly. "Hello, Sam. It's too bad you had to find out my identity at such a bad timing."

"But I thought you were dead!"

"In a way I was. The old Claire is dead. I'm the new Claire and this Claire supports the Decepticon cause!"

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it," Megatron said as he sent an upper cut at Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime grunted in pain. This caught Sam's attention momentarily.

"Optimus!" Sam yelled.

Optimus Prime spits out a metal tooth.

Using my powers I sent Sam flying away into a nearby tree as I took advantage of him being distracted. I took my mask and wore it on again. "You should really stop getting distracted, Sam."

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron asked.

Sam grunted as he looked to Optimus Prime. "Up! Get up!"

Optimus Prime growled at them as Grindor joined the battle turning it into an unfair three versus one. "You'll never stop at one! I'll take you ALL on!" Optimus said.

Optimus Prime heroically took them all on, slashing and fighting them one at a time."Ah!" Starscream said in pain.

Grindor grunts as Optimus slashes at him and Megatron. "Aah- Oof!" Megatron growls.

Suddenly Optimus slashes Starscream's arm in half. "My arm!" Starscream exclaimed.

Optimus Prime let out a battle roar as he ripped off Grindor's face. "No! Not me—Aah!" Grindor screamed.

"Piece of tin," Optimus said as if he wasn't made out of steel too.

Optimus looks around "Sam! Where are you?"

Optimus shouldn't have torn his optics away from the fight because Megatron went up right behind him and pierced him with his sword.

Optimus let out a painful scream. "No!"

"You're so weak!" Megatron taunted.

Optimus Prime slumped to the ground.

* * *

The Fallen stood up from his seat and let out a long growl. "The last Prime is dead!"

* * *

Optimus was slowly offlining as he looked at Sam in the eye. "Sam, run. Ru..."

Ironhide suddenly appeared. "Autobots, attack!"

Megatron turned towards me and held out his hand as I walked towards his palm. He got up with me on his hand. "Let's get out of here before we get overrun by the Autoscums."

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!" Ratchet ordered.

Lennox talked over his walkie talkie. "This is Lennox..."

* * *

"That went well," Megatron said pleased with himself as he placed me down on the ground.

Starscream looked hesitantly at Megatron. "We've... lost the boy, Master. The Autobots must be shielding their signals."

"I can't even rely on you—" Megatron growled angrily as he grabbed a hold of Starscream's neck.

"Sorry- no! No!" Starscream said as he struggled.

"—to swat a simple insect?" Megatron finished as he threw Starscream aside.

"One insect among seven billion!" Starscream exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance. He should seriously consider shutting up. I mean can't he take a hint? Megs was angry as hell and he still had the nerve to talk back at him.

"Shut up," Megatron said.

"He could be anywhere," Starscream continued.

"Starscream, just shut up okay?" I spoke up. "It's already a given that Sam could be anywhere."

Megatron looked thankful for my interruption. "If the boy could be anywhrre then we will force them to find him for us! It's time for the world to know of our presence. No more disguises. No mercy! The time has come for my master's arrival."

* * *

"Decepticons, mobilize. It is time," Soundwave said as he started hacking. "Yeeesss..."

"Speaking French is so exciting! My god, who is this? Hello? I mean, bon- bonsoir!" Judy said as she answered her phone.

"...is the boy?" Soundwave started.

Judy couldn't hear him properly. "What? Who is this?"

"Where- where- is the boy?" Soundwave asked.

"For Pete's sakes. I'm not impressed with your perverted mouth-breathing," Judy said before ending the call.

* * *

"Oh, jeez!" Judy exclaimed as a mime went up to them.

"You are invading my space. I'm gonna have to drop you. Would you get out of here? I didn't come all the way across the ocean to eat a plate of snails," Ron said before the mime backed off.

"I want to try new things," Judy defended.

"Looks like Canadian goose poop," Ron remarked.

"It's nasty," Judy agreed.

* * *

"Huh?" Ron said as something hit a nearby building and explosions started going off. The people of Paris started screaming in panic and alarm. Megatron, the Fallen and some Decepticons were destroying a military warship and more Decepticons arrived on Earth falling like coments as they crash landed elsewhere.

The Fallen growled. "Revenge is mine."

* * *

"...definitely not a plane-" A female news reporter trailed off.

"Look, carriers don't just sink," a high ranking officer said.

"—a horrible accident or a terrorist attack or worse—" the newsreporter drone on.

"Negative. NORAD confirmed, projectile came from beyond our atmosphere, inbound at thirty thousand knots," said high ranking news reporter.

* * *

"Citizens of the human hive, your... leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you. Hidden. But no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this... boy... If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it," the Fallen said.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please show your support and give me motivation or a reason to keep writing and finish this story. Thank you.


End file.
